Promise Me One Thing
by GreenMouse95
Summary: This is the story of how a girl named Emilia Charleston deals with the events that followed after a certain boy flew into the Nursery of the Darling Household... A.N: Reviews are very much encouraged! :3
1. Introduction

Introduction

Name: "My name is Emilia Cynthia Rosalyn Charleston. It is an honour to meet you"

Age: "I am 19 years of age"

Looks: "I have long, waist length raven black hair that runs down in soft curls, forest green eyes, the typical 'peaches and cream' complexion of the English. I've been told I'm rather pretty, I'm slender and of average height"

Personality: "I am fiercely loyal, curious, protective, brave, shy at first but I am quite friendly"

Love Interest: "A man known as Captain James Hook"

History: "I was born and raised in London and I'm most often found in the Darling household watching over Wendy, John and Michael whenever there parents are out at a party or some form of social gathering or function. I'm currently engaged to a boy my own age, he's the son of a business associate of my father's and I honestly can't stand him. For my entire life, I've longed for adventure and I've become an inspiration and idol to young Wendy Darling because of my adventurous side and my skills in storytelling"

Other: "I just so happened to be watching over the Darling children the night a boy flew into the Nursery with his fairy companion..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Darlings

Chapter 1: The Darlings.

It was a chilly winters evening as the sun set over the rooftops of London. Adults of the upper and middle classes could be seen bustling amongst each other through the busy city's cobblestoned streets, rushing about eagerly to get out of the cold air and into the warmth of their homes, and several groups of children could be seen quickly hurrying back into the comfort and safety of their homes when they were called as the gas lamps lining the streets were being lit for the night.

However, a young raven haired woman could be seen and easily pointed out amongst the others as she appeared to not be in as much of a hurry. This particular woman had her long, slightly curly, dark hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore an elegant yet regal looking gown indicating she was from the society of upper class. Her gown complimented her slender figure nicely; it was a dark, deep wine colour which brought a small splash of colour into the otherwise large crowd of people wearing black and white. She also wore a matching pair of wine coloured gloves covering her small dainty hands. Her complexion was fair, some would say that she had the stereotypical 'peaches and cream' appearance of someone of English heritage and upbringing. Her eyes, however, held the most beauty in her opinion. This was because they were a beautiful shade of forest green and the colour contrasted beautifully with her dark hair and pale complexion.

This woman's name was Emilia. Emilia Cynthia Rosalyn Charleston. She was nineteen years of age, daughter of Jonathon and Rosalyn Charleston. Both of them died in a freak accident some years back and she's been independent since then. Her father worked at the bank alongside a Clerk by the name of George Darling. He and his wife Mary Darling were the Godparents of Emilia and at this moment, she was on her way to the Darling household as she was asked by Mrs. Darling to come over and watch their three children, Wendy, John and Michael while they were out that night at a party being hosted by one of Mr. Darling's superiors at the bank.

She quickly muttered her apologies as she unintentionally walked into an older gentleman that she'd recognised as one of the Managers at the bank. She fought the urge to make eye contact with the older man as for some strange reason she'd been terrified of him ever since she was a child. Most of the time she blamed it on his somewhat haggard appearance and he still managed to get onto her nerves whenever she happened to see him somewhere along the street or even when she visited the bank.

Once her encounter was dealt with, she quickly and eagerly picked up her pace and walked with a purpose as she now desperately wanted to get away from the crowded street. Several minutes later she smirked as she reached the varnished oak door leading into the Darling household. She didn't even bother to hide the bright smile which quickly appeared on her face as she eagerly knocked on the door and simply waited. Throughout her life so far, she'd grown to love the Darling's as though she were related to them by blood. She even loved Aunt Millicent to a degree. With the passing of her parents, Mr. And Mrs. Darling had even offered her to stay with them in one of the few spare rooms that they'd had, but she'd politely refused. Saying that she thought it would be best if she lived alone in her family's house for a while as she'd now inherited her mother's art studio that could be found near the bank.

She only had to wait a few moments before Mrs. Darling had happily greeted her at the door. The other woman had become her second mother after her own had died and she smiled brightly before gently ushering Emilia into the house and out of the cold as that night's snow had begun to fall, It really is just wonderful to see you again Mary" She said once Mary had kissed her cheek and released her from a hug, "Darling Emilia, I must thank you for coming on such short notice" Mary said, "I honestly don't mind, Wendy, John and Michael are like the siblings I never had" She replied with a soft smile before calling out a greeting to George who she knew would still be upstairs getting ready. She didn't have time to hear his response before Aunt Millicent had practically snuck up behind her and smothered her in a hug, "Emilia! Sweetheart! You've grown so much!" The older woman exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since you were fifteen!" Emilia smiled softly as she gently pulled out of the woman's 'bear hug', "It's lovely to see you again as well Aunt Millicent" she said before sitting down on the sofa and taking off her gloves and setting them down on a nearby table.

Soon enough, the thundering sound of some very familiar footfalls came clambering down the staircase and into the living room. The first set wasn't even human. Those particular footfalls belonged to the Darling family's nurse, a faithfully loyal and protective Saint Bernard named Nana. The large dog happily charged at Emilia and soon enough was pinning her to the couch with her paws in her lap. Emilia let out a soft laugh as she gently rubbed at the fur on either side of Nana's face. Her parents had never let her have a pet so Nana was the closest she'd ever gotten to having one of her own, which she really didn't mind as it made her visits to the Darling household just that bit more special.

Not even a moment after Emilia had gotten Nana got get off her legs and sit at her feet on the floor, she was pretty much tackled backwards into the back of the sofa with a gleeful cry of "Emilia!" from the children, along with their mesmerizingly enchanting childish laughter that came with them. Emilia let out a soft laugh as she hugged them back and then felt and heard Mr. Darling attempting to pry the children off of her for a moment before they released her and sat down on the sofa beside her.


	3. Chapter 2: Marry?

Chapter 2: Marry?

The evening began with Mrs Darling playing various songs of an uplifting nature on the family's piano with the skill I never had for the keyed instrument. My hands were better suited for things with strings. I was particularly good a playing the violin. Mr Darling was singing along with the children who were happily running around the living room energetically. I looked over at Aunt Millicent, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room to where I was, and I small smug smile on my face as her expression was one of a mixture of bewilderment, unamusement and being clearly lost in the atmosphere of the room. The children continued to run around energetically and I let out a small almost musical laugh before they settled down on the sofa beside me and sang along with their father.

"Wendy's turn!" John and Michael exclaimed in unison once their parents had finished with the song, "Wendy must tell a story!" Michael exclaimed as I let out a soft giggle with the boys as Mary played a short tune of impending doom with a soft smile before Wendy hurriedly and excitedly got up from where she'd been sitting and stood in front of everyone, "Tell the one about Noodler! With his hands on backwards!" Michael suggested as he flicked his wrists around to give emphasis.

I let out a small laugh and felt slightly entertained as I sat back and smugly watched Millicent's reactions to the boys' descriptions of a series of characters noted in many of Wendy's stories, "How about the one about Hook?" I suggested, earning myself a look of shock from Aunt Millicent, "Who has an iron ok instead of a right hand and whose eyes urn red as he guts you!" I said, playfully adding a mysterious tone to my voice, "Well! How children are educated these days…" Aunt Millicent muttered softly while attempting to look as though the characters of fictional origin didn't bother her.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not learned at all Aunt, but I do know a thing or two about Pirates!" Wendy replied happily, "Considering that her Uncle Phil is going to write a novel in three parts based upon her adventures" I said to the older woman who gave me a look of both shock and confusion, "What adventures?" She asked us, "Well, of course I've yet to have them… But I'm sure they'll be perfectly thrilling!" Wendy said happily before Aunt Millicent quickly and almost eagerly prevented her from continuing, "My dear, Novelists are not highly thought of in god society, and my dear there is nothing so difficult to marry as a Novelist" All of our eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this.

"Marry?" We all asked Millicent in unison, "But Wendy's not yet thirteen" Mrs Darling and I said in unison before Millicent beckoned Wendy to walk towards her so she could get a god look at her, "Wendy possesses a woman's chin" She stated, "Have you not noticed?" we hadn't, "Observe her mouth… Hidden in the right hand corner" She said before I noticed something ever so small, "Is that a Kiss?" Millicent said softly as Mary brought her hand over her own Kiss.

Sometime later I'd taken the children to the Nursery and put them to bed, believing that they'd stay in bed before sitting down in the Living room with George, Wendy and Aunt Millicent. George offered me some form of alcoholic beverage, I didn't care what it was, and I could tell that the topic of conversational wasn't going to be particularly good so I gratefully accepted before sitting down, "She must spend less time with her brothers and more time with me" Millicent said as I took a sip from my drink, already feeling the negative effects of the topic take effect, "She must have her own room. George, you must make small talk with your superiors at the bank if you wish your daughter to marry the son of a Manager to that of a Clerk! I hear that wit is very fashionable at the moment" She continued. I looked over to look at the Darlings to see that they'd paled just as much as I probably had, "Wit?" George said softly before both he and I eagerly downed our drinks.

I knew that this was most definitely going to be a long and rather unnerving night filled with listening to Aunt Millicent's rambling and pointlessly going on about 'successful marriage strategies' and Wendy's growing up… I quickly asked George for another drink.


	4. Admin's Note

Hay guys! It's me! GreenMouse95! ^_^

I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far! It really means alot to me that you're all liking it so far and it's seriously makes me happy to the point where I'me legitimately crying while I'm typing this little bit up! :')

Also, I'm apologizing for the wait, but it's End-Of-Year-Exam season here at the moment so that's been slowing me down a bit... Plus I'm pretty sure I've come down with a case of Writer's Block, but it's clearing up with a small prescription of gradual Muse build-ups :3

So, really, I'd just LOVE to thank-you for all you've done for me, considering I never really thought I'd be writing a fanfic based upon one of my MANY favorite movies and people would actually like it!

And... Yeah, That's all from me at the moment!

I promise, Chapter 3 will be up soon as I'm in the process of writing it up and figuring out how to type it up in a context I like/drawing things out to make chapter's seem longer/trying to stay as close to the film storyline as I can as my brain imports my ramblings into my stuff that ends up here for you all to see.

And as you can see, I also have a bad habit of aimlessly and pointlessly rambling. XD

Right! That's it until Chapter 3 comes up!

Love you guys SO much!

~GreenMouse95~


End file.
